conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Novus-Domus
Created by Gemini92 The Islands of Novus-Domus (or to give it's modern government name, the Animal Kingdom) are a small group of islands that are part of the British Isles. The inhabitants are anthropomorphic animals co-existing peacefully. The Kingdom is a member of the United Nations and the EU but not NATO or the Commonwealth of Nations despite being a dominion of the British Empire during the mid-1800's It's core languages include English, Cornish, Welsh and 2 Animalish languages (Mainland Animalish and Catlic). History Pre-history Ancient Tribes The Islands of Novus-Domus had among the largest amount of tribes for one small island during societies early years. Over 3000 different animal species inhabit the islands and they all had separate tribes stretching the isles before becoming unionised when the Romans invaded. Before this, Novus-Domus was known as Lomunia-Knar, Animaliac for 'Moon's son'. But when the Roman settlers invaded, they gave it it's modern name which is latin for 'New Home'. Anglo-Saxon settlements The British Empire years In 1847, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland invaded the isles to claim for their Empire. The 3 year war that followed eventually ended in the isles being taken. Although it was a reluctant move among both countries population, the anthropomorphic animal residents earned themselves respect during the World Wars where their unique skills proved useful in battle. However, during the decolonisation period of the Empire, Novus-Domus became an independent state in 1961. After being granted independence, the isles retained it's royal family and thus remained a constitutional monarchy rather than becoming a republic like most decolonised dominions. The British/Animal war In 1847, The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland invaded the isles so they expand the British Empire. The animal population didn't take kindly to this move and declared "If you want our land so much, why not come and take it from us" and declared war on the UK. The 3 year war that was to follow, Novus-Domus eventually lost and the island became a British Dominion. World War I Decolonisation Geography Novus-Domus consists of 5 islands; the Mainland (actually named Novus-Domus), Isle of Leach, Isle of Beast, Catland and Kendall and is over 2250 square kilometres. The dead centre of the isles is located at Latitude 59, Longitude 8 putting it South of Ireland and West of Cornwall. Climate Being more southernly, this gives Novus-Domus a warmer climate than the rest of the British isles. This is ideal for the various animal species who live on the isles. Top temperatures ranging from 40-45 degrees centigrade whilst the lowest has been averagely recorded as -10 degrees. Major Cities Politics Novus-Domus is a member of the British-Irish council alongside the United Kingdom, the Republic of Ireland, Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland, Cornwall, the Isle of Mann, Guernsey and Jersey. Demography Ethnic Groups The population of Novus-Domus are anthropomorphic Animal species which range from Mammals, Reptiles, Arthropods, Birds and even Annelids. Although different species, the EU demography merely classifies them as 'Animal'. Demography census held regularly the citizens tick one of the boxes on the forms which lists as follows; *Mammal *Reptile *Amphibian *Bird *Fish *Insect *Arachnid *Crustacean *Myriapoda *Annelid Then the said individual writes on a blank line underneath the list what specific species they are. Languages nearly 50% of the population speak English, inherited from their time as a British dominion. The native language was Animalish, a Celtic-descended language and is currently still spoken by approximatley 20% of the public. Another 15% speak Welsh, mostly in the North-east of the isles, and a further 5% speak ancient Cornish. Another native language is Catlic, an ancient language spoken on Catland by the Catfolk who reside there. The remaining percentage speak Catlic. Religion Economy Being a member of the EU, Novus-Domus uses the Euro as it's currency. Category:Regions